Pájaros en la Jaula
by AndromedaKamui
Summary: Otra vez, cinco equipos mostraran quien de ellos es el mejor, solo uno perderá lo mas preciado para él, que será, descúbralo aquí en esta declarada revancha. Secuela de Lucha de Titanes.


_Radio patito Empieza de trasmitir su señal _

_Andrómeda Kamui: _

_Hola a todos como están n.n_

_Bueno esta es la secuela de Lucha de Titanes, en esta ocasión lo are mas larga que la otra n.n _

_Primera duda por aclarar: ¿Por qué el anterior fanfic fue tan corta?_

_Respuesta = por que la hice para un concurso de Fanfic hace mucho pero mucho tiempo para una expo que se celebro donde vivo, y por cierto en ese conocí a la voz de Sasuke a Víctor y me tome una foto con el n.n, en fin, las reglas de este concurso fueron que el fanfic fuera escrita en una pagina, no hoja, pagina ya se imaginaran el problema que me costo adaptarla en una sola pagina, en fin por eso es corta, además el producto final lo perdí, solo tengo el penúltimo que corregí y lo publique ya que no me acurdo cuales fueron sus correcciones finales. _

_Segundo: ¿Por qué esta en esta categoría?_

_Respuesta= bueno apenas estoy empezando a entender este sitio si se que debe estar en Crossover pero si se han dado cuenta son muy pocos los que están en esa categoría, y como estaba experimentando como subir un fanfic por eso lo puse en esta categoría mas por que gana los caballeros n.n _

_Además__ no soy la única que pone uno así en la pagina n.n _

_Bueno basta de dudas espero que les guste la primera parte de esta loca historia, _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pájaros en la Jaula**

**Parte 1**

Era un vez en un reino en donde vivían las personas muy felices, los pájaros cantan, los rayos de sol…- la narración se interrumpe por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Esta vez te pasaste de cursi – se escucha una voz en el fondo – a ver si deja de ser tan patética y ve al grano insecto.

- Uuuuu que genio – la autora sobándose la cabeza – no tienes sentido de humor verdad Vegeta

- Si tuviera chiste no diría nada, además este no es un cuento de hadas así que empieza de una buena vez ya que no tengo todo el día.

- De lugar de ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajin berberías de trabajar como genio concediendo deseos con ese mal humor que te car…– la autora estaba discutiendo con el príncipe de los Saiyajin cuado.

- Empieza de una vez – todos los participantes le gritaron ya que también están fastidiados,

- Esta bien, esta bien, damas y caballeros bienvenidos a la triple A –y de repente el escenario de la narración empieza a temblar, personas y animales salen corriendo para ponerse a salvo ya que de la tierra emerge un estadio con un cuadrilátero - gracias por venir a esta que es la Revancha – los gritos del estadio se hace escuchar.

- Deberías de dejar de ver tanta lucha americana – una voz se deja escuchar,

- ¿Eh?- la autora voltea y de ve que un muchacho gordito se acerca al ring, esta vestido con una camisa estampada de Mai Surami negra deslavada, con unos pantalones también igual que la camisa y unos tenis blancos tirándole a un negro pero de mugre.

- No Balu, esta vez son luchas Mexicanas no de los Estados Unidos ya que son mas caros ya que tuve un gasto algo fuerte y no me alcanzo para ese tipo de lucha - le dice la autora no muy contenta.

- Aaaaaaaaaa, ya te dije que no compraras yaoi eso no deja nada bueno pero en fin y esta vez de que se tratara. .

- A eso voy- tomando el micrófono de nuevo – dama y caballeros bienvenidos a esta lucha en Jaula – y los gritos se dejan escuchar – en la pelea anterior Shun el Caballero de Andrómeda gano la pasada Lucha de Titanes dándole así la victoria a los famosos Caballeros del Zodiaco, para mas información pasen al fanfic del mismo nombre – empezaron abuchear, a gritar de tramposos, también de injusticia o de injusto, mientras que el elenco de los Caballeros era una fiesta en ese lugar – yo no tengo la culpa de que todos persiguieran a Harry, Ron y los gemelos por estar de colados y que el fuese el único que quedara en el ring – los gritos de injusticia y de otro tipo de palabras que no se pueden decir por ser esta historia de clasificación de dizque A ( para toda la familia) se dejaron de escuchar- bueno en esta ocasión el equipo que salga primero serán los ganadores- y los gritos de apoyo empezaron de nuevo – y para ponerle mas emoción al asunto la persona, "persona"- poniéndole énfasis a la palabra persona- que quede dentro de la jaula a esa se le cortara la cabellera a rape o sea a coco, quedara pelón para que me entienda mejor – lo dice antes de que le empecen a reclamar de que no entendieron nada, y los gritos de emoción no se dejaron esperar.

- Uuuuu, esto se pone bueno – dice Balu - y quienes son los participantes.

- Y como esto es una Revancha ya saben quienes son pero eso no tiene excusa para la presentaciones, en la puerta Este los retadores son los grandes alquimistas de Full Metal Alchemist – de la puerta salen Mustang, el General Asmtrons, Al (en armadura) sujetando a Ed de nuevo ya que otra vez en las tribunas le gritaron enano.

- Vaya que este Ed no aguanta nada, bueno en fin – dice la autora – sigamos con la presentaciones en la puerta Norte los Detectives Espirituales de Yu Yu Hakusho – de la puerta salen Yusuke, Hien, Kuwubara y Kurama, que este ultimo cuando salio todo el club de fans se hizo notar incluso algunas prendas interiores fueron apareciendo en el camino de ellos.

- Vaya si que tiene pegue – dice Munstang algo celoso

- En la puerta Sur los Nijas de la famosa serie Naruto, aaaaaaaaaa- y como lo hicieron en la otra vez salieron Naruto, Sazuke, Kakashi y Lee en el centro de cuadrilátero casi matando a la autora de un susto, de nuevo, pero en esta vez Naruto y Sazuke con ropas diferentes a la otras vez y junto con Lee ya mas crecidos

- Que no les dije que salieran por la puerta – les dice la autora reclamándoles por lo que hicieron – De quien fue la magnifica idea de salir de esa forma.- con la mirada de acecina maniática

- El – Sasuke, Kakashi e incluso Naruto para mi sorpresa señalaron a Lee ya que este estaba en babilonia en ese momento

- Eeeeeeeeeh – sin comprender nada

- Eres un idio…- la autora se le lanzo contra Lee para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero fue sujetada por Kurama.

- Espera si lo golpeas en este instante no podemos empezar la pelea y será desventaja para ellos tener a uno de sus miembros herido.

- Me vale un comino podemos sustituirlo – le dice mientras trata de soltarse de él

- Ya te hubieras acostumbrado a es no crees – le dice Sasuke

- Si ya sabes que nosotros hacemos eso – Naruto lo dice con algo de burla

- Mejor termina la presentación - Kurama suelta a la autora ya mas tranquila

- Esta bien ya terminare con esto- respira hondo y continua con la presentación-bueno como no salieron con como debiendo hacer, en la puerta Oeste, ellos son un grupo que van en un viaje para detener la resurrección de un demonio con artes prohibidas y es su primera aparición, denle la bienvenida a Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai y Sha Gojyo los protagonistas de Saiyuki - los gritos se escucharon por todo el estadio, en eso aparecen Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai y Gojyo este ultimo mandando besos a sus admiradoras,

- ¿Porque a ellos le distes una buena presentación?– le reclama otra vez Kawubara

- Por que es la primera ves que participan y no muchos saben quienes son ellos.

Adema ellos son del genero yaoi eso no se vale – le reclama Yusuke

- Ya ven los que les digo ellos no son del genero yaoi son como ustedes, y dejémonos de tonterías sino me dedicare hacer fanfic yaoi y los utilizare a ustedes como protagonistas – a esas palabras los presentes se ponen a temblar – que pareja seria buena – con cara de pensativa – me gustaría ver la pareja de Kuwuabara y el General Amstron – en eso una pequeña nube sale de cabeza de la autora aparece una escena con ellos dos abrasándose y apunto de darse un beso en la …

- Esta bien – le grita Kuwuabara destruyendo la pequeña nube mientras los demás salen corriendo fuera del cuadrilátero para vomitara - ya entendimos, ya entendimos, no son del genero Yaoi

- Por favor – se le acerca Balu a la autora – no te imagines esas cosas, acabe de comer.

- Esta bien- les dice la autora para tranquilizarlos – vamos acabar con esto, por ultimo – dirigiéndose al publico – los Poderosos Caballeros del Zodiaco – en eso en la puerta donde según debería a ver aparecidos los de Naruto aparecen Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y para la sorpresa de todos aparece Seiya.

- ¿Cómo?- dice Ed

- Pero que rayos donde esta Andrómeda – grita Kuwuabara, en eso todos los participantes ven con mala cara a la Autora.

- Por que me miran de esa forma – poniendo cara de yo no fui

- Se supone que esto es una revancha y a quien tenemos que vengarnos es con Andrómeda – le reclama Naruto.

- Él no fue de caza de Harry Potter y la Familia Weasley - les dice la autora – ustedes se salieron del ring y la pelea todavía seguía su curso

- Eso fue por que tu digites que hagamos lo que quisiera- le reclama Munstang

- Si, y si les pido que se tiren al pozo lo hacen no- le reclama la autora

- Pues desgraciadamente si lo haremos por tu eres la que escribe – dice Hakkai, algo que dejo intranquilos a los demás

- No se preocupen por el momento no pienso tirarlos a un pozo- les dice la autora- ya que si mueren nos sale algo cariñoso en revivirlos. Bueno ya basta de charla – en eso la autora toma de nuevo el micrófono – Damas y Caballeros estos son nuestros participantes de nuestra Jaula de pájaro, les explicare en que consiste la pelea, alrededor del ring aparecerá una jaula de cuatro por cuatro totalmente cerrada, la única salida esta en las 4 esquinas del techo, tienen que trepar para poder salir y el equipo que salga de la jaula será proclamado campeón- en eso se escucha los gritos de los aficionados- bueno una vez que ya explicado esto que bajen la jaula – en eso aparece una jaula del techo y cubre al ring en su totalidad

- Eso será fácil – declara Ed poniendo cara de malo

- Eso no será tan fácil como lo pienzas – le dice la autora con cara de niña buena

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunta Hein

- Que bueno que me lo preguntas – ahora su mirada es de una completa acecina maniática – mis queridos participantes esta prohibido salir de la jaula por medio de trucos como la Alquimia, Yutsus, tele trasportación o cualquier cosa que les felicite salir de la jaula, solo tienen una forma y es trepar y si salen con cualquiera de las cosas que mencione automáticamente pierde su equipo y el que salió también será rapado junto con el quien quedo dentro de la jaula.

- No es justo – reclama Naruto

- No es justo para nuestros lectores – le aclara la autora – ellos esperan mas de ustedes

- Ella tienen razón – le apoya Shyriu – estamos aquí para entretener a esas personas no será justo que acabe de esta forma

Si, si, lo que tu digas lagartija andante – dice Gojyo con algo de fastidio

- Gojyo el tiene razón – habla Hakkai – seria aburrido que esto terminara en solo segundos

- Esta en lo correcto mi querido Shyriu y Hakkai – se acelera la autora – seria muy aburrido si no los vemos sufrir – los participantes la ven con cara de pocos amigos – buenos – sigue hablando e ignorando sus miradas - y como referís tenemos a nada mas y nada menos que Goku y Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z- en eso aparece a fuera del ring los dos recién nombrados – ellos son los encargados de que no salgan de la forma ilegal.

- Oye por que siempre somos referís por que no podemos participar en la pelea- le reclama el Príncipe de los Saiyas .

- Por una simple razón mi querido Vegeta – le enfrenta la autora – no seria interesante ver que ustedes siempre ganen y no es justos para nuestros lectores lean que ustedes ganan por que noquearon a todos los participantes.

- Mira insecto, estoy arto de ti y tus estúpidas escusas yo participare en ese estúpido torneo para demostrar quien es el que manda aquí

En eso el príncipe de los elotes , digo de los vegetales, perdón de los Saiyas camina a la entrada del cuadrilátero, cuando de repente una pequeña nube aparece y en ella aparece una escena donde nuestro querido Príncipe con un traje de campesino del siglo medieval fuertemente sujetado por Kuwabara en un hermoso traje de Príncipe de color blanco.

- No me importa lo que digan mi padre yo solo te amo a ti mi querido Vegeta

- Kuwabara – un leve tono de rojo aparece en las mejillas de Vegeta al ver que el príncipe Kuwabara se acerca a su rostro para darle un apasionado bes…

- ESTA BIEN – grita el vegeta al mismo tiempo lazando una esfera de energía destruyendo a la pequeña nube – ya entendí, seré réferi de tu estúpida pelea - mientras los demás salen corriendo para poder vomitar el resto de su comida

- Prima, deja de imaginar esas cosas – le reclama Balu – quien fue el grandísimo idiota quien le enseño eso – todos empezaron a buscar al responsable de enseñar a la autora el genero Yaoi.

- Fue una amiga de escuela – le sonríe la autora a Balu – ella me enseño uno que otro, investigue mas y encontré unas historias muy buenas y me quede clavada en ese genero, saludos a Jazmy n.n

- Ya la tiene contra mi – se lamenta Kuwabara al ver que lo agarre dos veces para mis maldades

- Buen ya dejemos de tonterías empecemos con esta emocionante pelea de PAJAROS EN LA JAULA – en eso todos los espectadores empieza a gritar de nuevo, mientras que la autora y el nuevo colado salen de la jaula, los tronidos de huesos no tenían que faltar, los participantes están atentos para empezar con la masacre – muy bien en cada esquina esta la salida tienen que trepar, nada de salir de un salto, yutsus etc., para salir pueden utilizarlos para derribar a sus contrincantes el equipo que tengan a todos sus integrantes fuera será el ganador y la persona que quede dentro lo dejaremos pelón. – las porras se hacen escuchar – bueno caballeros que empiece la pelea.

Ni tarde ni perezosos empezaron a darse de golpes, patadas, mordidas, espadazos, balazos, arañazos o todo tipo de cosas que se quieran imaginar esta pelea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Balu: que paso o.o_

_Andrómeda__ Kamui: nada solo que lo deje hasta aquí n.n_

_Balu: no yo quería ver la madrina que se iban a dar _

_Andrómeda__ Kamui: no te preocupes lo veras y también una sorpresa para todos n.n_

_Balu: se me hará mi sueño realidad n.n _

_Andrómeda__ Kamui: ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¬_¬_

_Balu: de darte un beso XD_

_Andrómeda Kamui: o.o mejor me despido, bueno por hoy es todo, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, caballazos, cualquier tipo de verdura constructiva, _

_Balu: y también para preparar una buena ensalada n.n _

_Andrómeda Kamui: nos vemos en otra señal de Radio Patito, Hasta la Próxima n.n _

_Radio Patito deja de trasmitir su señal _


End file.
